Next Generation Of Miracles
by triplea381
Summary: In Japan there is a team of outstanding basketball players. These spectacular players are called the Generation Of Miracles. In this team there are five players but there is a sixth phantom member. This is not the Kuroko no Basuke's Teiko team. This is the original Generations of Miracles kid's.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko and Alicia kid= Hiro Tetsuya**

**Hiro speciality= Misdirection**

**Akashi(Dead) and Jessie(Dead) kid= Takashi Sejuro**

**Takashi speciality= Emperors Eye**

**Aoimine and Momoi kid= Aomine Daiki Jr**

**Aomine Daiki Jr speciality= Speed and Formless shots**

**Kise and Elizibeth kid= Kenta Ryota**

**Kenta speciality= Copycat**

**Murasakibara and Rachel kid= Hiroshima Atsusi**

**Hiroshi speciality= Blocking**

**Midorima and Sakura kid= Isshin Shintaro**

**Isshin speciality= Long Shots**

**Chapter 1**

**The Generation of Miracles were in the gym having a practice match. They were playing a team called Kaijo and they were a whole year older. They weren't afraid because they were amazing. Even though they know they're going to win they always make sure they have fun. It was going to start now and all of them did their laces. Kenta ran up to the other team and put his thumbs up.**

**"Good luck and make sure you have fun!" Kenta happily said to Kaijo. They all ran on the court now and for the tip off Hiroshima and a player from the other team,who was called Kubo, were going to try and get the ball to start. Hiroshima was really tall so he didn't even had to jump to get the ball. The refree threw the ball up in the air and Hiroshima,whilst eating candy, hit the ball with the palm of his hand. Aomine had got the ball first and he started to smile. He closed his eyes and he let go of the ball but as soon as the other player was about to get it he ran really fast and took the ball. He looked for Hiro and passed it to him and he wasn't marked because nobody could see him. this is because of his low soon as Hiro got the ball he misdirected it to Isshin and he was right next to the halfway line. He looked at the net and took a shot and turned around whilst the ball still hung in the air. He pushed his glasses up and the ball went right in. The other team started passing really quick but then the person with the basketball was marked by the mysterious Takashi. The guy with the ball faked to the left and Takashi followed but then the guy with the ball pumped to the right and he thought he got passed Takashi but suddenly The mysterious teen twisted around took the ball. He passed the ball to Hiro and Hiro did an ignite pass,like his dad's, to Aomine and he ran to the net and dunked it. This happened repeatedly and they didn't even let them score one point. Their main blocker,Hiroshima,kept on knocking the ball right down on the floor and it was around fifty for Teiko and not even one point for Kaijo in the first quarter. The game was nearly over and Teiko wasn't even out of breath. The whistle blew loudly and Teiko won hundred and fifty to zero. Their wasn't even a single drop of sweat dripping from any of the team players. Kaijo and Teiko both walked to the centre of the court and shouted thank you.**

**"We won!"shouted Aomine.**

**"We already knew we were going to win so be quiet,"Isshin gloated. **

**"Where's Hiro and Takashi gone?" Hiroshima asked whilst eating more candy. They all looked around and they all jumped when they heard Hiro's voice.**

**"I was here the whole time,"Hiro said calmly.**

**"What?" they all shouted.**

**Takashi was actually not there because he never hangs out with the rest of all just walked away because he always does that. In the distance,Takashi had a hood on and he was crying. Why was he crying? **

**P.S**

**Also read my other stories called Angel And Fire and House Of Hosts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko and Alicia kid= Hiro Tetsuya**

**Hiro speciality= Misdirection**

**Akashi(Dead) and Jessie(Dead) kid= Takashi Sejuro**

**Takashi speciality= Emperors Eye**

**Aoimine and Momoi kid= Aomine Daiki Jr**

**Aomine Daiki Jr speciality= Speed and Formless shots**

**Kise and Elizibeth kid= Kenta Ryota**

**Kenta speciality= Copycat**

**Murasakibara and Rachel kid= Hiroshima Atsusi**

**Hiroshi speciality= Blocking**

**Midorima and Sakura kid= Isshin Shintaro**

**Isshin speciality= Long Shots**

**Chapter 2**

**After beating Kaijo the Teiko team went in the gym and just had a game between each other. Everyone was really happy but Takashi wasn't here.**

**"Wait for Takashi you guys because it won't be fair teams then,"Kenta shouted. Then Takashi had burst the doors open and got dressed and didn't even say hi to any of qthe others. After Takashi got dressed he headed for the court.**

**"Takashi where have you been?" Isshin asked.**

**"It's none of your business,"Takashi replied. After a mysterious answer from Takashi they got in to teams. Team A was Aomine,Hiro and Takashi. Team B was Hiroshima,Isshin and Kenta. Hiroshima and Aomine were going to play the tip off. The coach,Riko,threw the ball up and Aomine jump and he nearly got it but Hiroshima was taller. Kenta had got the ball and he ran but then Aomine came and marked Kenta.**

**"Ha ha Kenta you can't get pass the ace,"Aomine said. Because of that it distracted Kenta and Hiro was able to make a back tip and get the possession. He passed the ball to Takashi and he just took the shot even though Hiroshima was blocking but the ball went in. They all didn't look surprised but it was amazing how he scored passed team kept on shooting but Team A had took the win.**

**"Good game,"Kenta panted.**

**"That was really fun,"Hiro said whilst wiping the sweat off his pale cheeks. They all went to get dressed but Takashi had already left like always. They all wanted to go to the burger shop so they went to eat. Takashi was in a flat and it was really dark even though it was sunny. He was in the tiny kitchen eating all by himself but he heard a knock and he went to open the door but then he saw something. It wasn't something because it was someone and that someone was his brother who had left ages let his brother in and they both sat down .They had some food and talked to each other.**

**"How have you been holding up Takashi?"his brother asked.**

**"I've been holding up good but where have you been Genji,"Takashi said to his brother. His brother looked at him like something bad was happening.**

**"Takashi promise that you won't mourn,"he said weirdly.**

**"I promise,"he replied.**

**Genji took a big deep breath and closed his eye.**

**"I have an illness and I haven't got long left before I die Takashi,"Genji cried. Takashi left the flat and he went to the alleyway and started punching the walls and crying. He had blood all over his hands.**

**P.S**

**Also read my other stories called Angel And Fire and House Of Hosts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko and Alicia kid= Hiro Tetsuya**

**Hiro speciality= Misdirection**

**Akashi(Dead) and Jessie(Dead) kid= Takashi Sejuro**

**Takashi speciality= Emperors Eye**

**Aoimine and Momoi kid= Aomine Daiki Jr**

**Aomine Daiki Jr speciality= Speed and Formless shots**

**Kise and Elizibeth kid= Kenta Ryota**

**Kenta speciality= Copycat**

**Murasakibara and Rachel kid= Hiroshima Atsusi**

**Hiroshi speciality= Blocking**

**Midorima and Sakura kid= Isshin Shintaro**

**Isshin speciality= Long Shots**

**Chapter 3**

**After the devastating news Genji told Takashi everyone went to play a match against Kanetsu. They were all excited because they had never played this team before and they heard that they haven't lost a single match. These games were warm ups. The Inter-High tournament was a week away and everyone had to play at least two games. They all came and an extra person came to support Takashi. Genji had came to watch his brother's first warm up game. Riko,Teiko's coach, made sure that everyone was not injured or hurt in anyway.**

**"Are you all sure that your not injured?"Riko asked.**

**"We're all okay but I think Isshin has hurt his eyes,"Kenta joked around. Everyone laughed and ran onto to the court . Isshin laughed sarcastically.**

**"You don't shut up right now I will make your eyes and every other part in your body break,"Isshin said to Kenta. The game was about to start but before the whistle blew Genji,who was sitting in the crowd, shouted good luck to the whole team. When he shouted the whole Teiko team had now knew that Takashi's brother was back in town. The whistle blew and Hiroshima was shocked and he nearly didn't win the tip-off. Gladly he got it and his record didn't go down the drain. The lanky blocker passed the balled to Kenta and he passed it to Hiro. As soon as Hiro got the orange ball he passed it to heterochromatic eyes had looked at every single person but you wouldn't even notice it because he his eyes moved too fast. He saw Hiro behind him so he did a back pass and Hiro passed it to Aomine which lead to a monster dunk. It would've broke the backboard but he got off before it had the ball now and their star player Hyuga ran with the ball but he lost it when Hiro did a tackle. He did an ignite pass to Hiroshima and the defender tried to block him. It was hilarious because the blocker was minescule to Hiroshima. It was like the BFG and Sophie from Roald Dahl. He got the ball and dunked it in. Kanetsu knew that Teiko was too good. They didn't give up. At the end Teiko won. Kenta and Aomine chest bumped each other.**

**"We won we won!"Aomine,Kenta and Hiroshima yelled.**

**"You guys are acting like kids,"Isshin moaned. Hiro just stood there and didn't say anything but he was the only one who had noticed that Takashi had disappeared. Hiro then realised that Genji was gone too. The team were just having fun and something surprising happened in the local cafe. Him and Genji were talking to each other and you could see the little smile on Takashi's face. He then had had a flashback. He remembered the worst day of his life. He saw the person. He saw his lovely mum with his dad and himself strolling down the street which was really eerie. His mum told him to run really fast but whilst he ran to his house he heard a ran back as fast as he could. Suddenly he then saw his mum and dad lying in their own blood. He ran to the nearest shop and he cried for help. He since then made sure he would get revenge on his parents killer. When his sad flashback ended his smile vanished. It is like the world doesn't want him to smile.**

**P.S**

**Also read my other stories called Angel And Fire and House Of Hosts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Generation Of Miracles**

**In Japan there is a team of outstanding basketball players. These spectacular players are called the Generation Of Miracles. In this team there are five players but there is a sixth phantom member. This is not the Kuroko no Basuke's Teiko team. This is the original Generations of Miracles kid's. I do not own all of the names.**

**Kuroko and Alicia kid= Hiro Tetsuya**

**Hiro speciality= Misdirection**

**Akashi(Dead) and Jessie(Dead) kid= Takashi Sejuro**

**Takashi speciality= Emperors Eye**

**Aoimine and Momoi kid= Aomine Daiki Jr**

**Aomine Daiki Jr speciality= Speed and Formless shots**

**Kise and Elizibeth kid= Kenta Ryota**

**Kenta speciality= Copycat**

**Murasakibara and Rachel kid= Hiroshima Atsusi**

**Hiroshi speciality= Blocking**

**Midorima and Sakura kid= Isshin Shintaro**

**Isshin speciality= Long Shots**

**Chapter 4**

**The day was so close. It was soon the day that the young boys in Teiko may lose. It was going to be the reunion day of the former Teiko players. The ultimate,original Generation of Miracles. The only player that wasn't going to be there was Akashi because of the tragedy that happened on Takashi's 9th birthday. It was going to be unfair teams so Kuroko called his friend Kagami Taiga. He was an outstanding player. He could jump so high that he could get on top of the backboard with ease. The young Teiko team trained so much the night before the game but at around 9:00 they went back home to sleep. Takashi didn't go home because he was going to go and meet Gengji. Once he got there him and his brother went out straight away because his brother knew he needed some sleep. The day had now come. Everyone went to the gym and the game was going to begin in 5 seconds. Many people had come to see the game. They started a countdown. 5...4...3...2...1. The whistle blew and the ref threw the orange Spalding ball in the air. It was obvious about who was going to win the tip-off. Murasakibara had won the tip-off and he passed it to Aomine who was marked by Kenta. It reminded Kise of the day that Kaijo played against Touou. It was a great match. Aomine faked to the right and did some very fast movements but then he came really close to Kenta and threw the ball over his shoulder. Aomine quickly ran to get the ball and got it just in time. He was then marked by his own son. Aomine Jr never thought he would pass but his dad did pass. He did a back pass to Kuroko who did a drive which his son didn't know how to do. He called it a vanishing drive. He would bounce the ball and run right past you like a ghost. He did that to Isshin and passed it to Kagami who ran and dunked it in. It was now little Teiko's ball and they started with Takashi. He ran to the side and predicted that Aomine was going to take it so he twisted around and passed it to Hiro who passed it to Aomine Jr. Aomine Jr ran down and threw it over Kuroko's head because Kuroko wasn't that tall. After getting passed Kuroko,he was going for the shot but Kagami had come in and tried to block it so Aomine Jr bended his back and laid down and threw it over Kagami's hand. As soon as we thought it was going to go in Murasakibara out of nowhere jumped up and slammed it down onto the ground. Kise ran in and took the ball and stopped half way of the court and he passed it to Kuroko who was in front of him. Kise then moved out of the way and let Midorima take his place. In front of Kuroko there was Hiro and on the back side of him there was Isshin. Everyone would think there was no way to get past or even a pass but there is always something you can do. Kuroko back passed the ball through Isshin's legs and Midorima had got the ball. He got into his shooting stance and took his usual long shot but then Hiroshima jumped up and was definitely going to reach it. However the ball passed right through Hiroshima's big hand. The ball went straight in and the Original Teiko were just warming up. On the other half of the court the little Teiko's are panting a lot and sweat is dropping everywhere. The amount of sweat on the floor is as much as a puddle. The score was getting bigger for the older Teiko and they had won the match easily. If they went a bit easier on the kids they still would've won. They all went up to each other and gave their parents a hug. Takashi looked how happy they all were with their dads. His heterchromatic eyes were getting watery and watery by the second. Then Kagami had come up to Takashi and had bent down.**

**"Hey Takashi you're really good. Your dad would be very proud of you and so would your mom," Kagami said cheerfully.**

**"Thanks Kagami," Takashi smiled. His watery eyes had now gone and he had the slightest smile on his face. Genji had said to Takashi that he will be out so for the first time in a long time,a really long time, Takashi had stay with everyone.**

**"Let's go and eat," shouted Kagami loudly. They all laughed and that included Takashi. At a street in Tokyo Genji was walking. He was just imagining Takashi's face when he saw what he had bought him. He had bought him a...Blood was on the floor everywhere. The blood wasn't the only thing on the floor. The other thing on the floor was Genji. He had been stabbed by three teenage kids in the alley. Genji was to happy about what he had bought that he didn't realise where he was. He didn't realise that he was in the alley where his and Takashi's parents had died.**

**P.S**

**Also read my other stories called Angel And Fire and House Of Hosts.**


End file.
